


Ode to Violence

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: Dunlap Figueroa (@DunlapBlaseball) memorialises their fallen teammate.
Kudos: 10





	Ode to Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how sonnets work and I have never written poetry.
> 
> I apologise in advance. This is an IC bit.

In the land of Hades, the underworld,  
Inhabited a soul most ferocious,  
Known for his demonic power unfurled,  
And blaseball destruction most atrocious.

Landry Violence! A name not of dread,  
But a name beloved by the masses,  
A name sang by fans, living and undead.  
Violence! Burning pitches to ashes.

Alas this demon, struck down in his prime,  
Struck down pursuing the dream of glory,  
We realised too late too little time.  
Tears meld with joy: "We did it for Landry!"

Forever missed from the Tigers' offence  
His timeless words, the answer: violence.


End file.
